Arfoire/Hyper Dimension/Quotes
The following page contains Hyper Dimension Arfoire's quotes for each game she appears in. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 General * "Grrrrrrr... The annihilation of all..." * "Vessels... collapsing..." * "I cannot perish in this vessel... I will migrate to another!" * "You've denied the lives of so many. Every single one is gone - your fiends, your family... only you remain." * "You mortals have returned." * You wish to die before the rest of the world. It is inevitable that all will perish. The time is close at hand." * "Accept your fates, or thrash and struggle in agony as I bring you to the moment of this world's demise." * "Before you witness this world's end, I will bestow upon you a crushing feeling of infinite sadness. The reason for my existence is to destroy creation. Once I have been summoned, it is a fate etched in stone." * "You shattered even this vessel..." * "However many vessels you cut down, it merely delays the inevitable. They are but temporary bodies." * "You shall not live to see the world end. I will obtain a new vessel and erase all traces of Gamindustri from history." * "Insolence. You cannot even touch me." * "You use your will as a source of power? It will do nothing. My revival is complete. Your fate is sealed." * "This aura... You are able to contain so much energy within your body?" * "Impertinent child. I will throw you and all of your rubbish feelings into the nothingness of space!" * "Gaaaah... The CPUs... again..." * "I refuse to vanish alone. I will drag the feelings of Gamindustri into hell with me!" Battle DOS Arfoire * "Annihilation to all!" (her turn) * "I shall destroy... everything!" (her turn) * "Doomsday has arrived." (her turn) * "Disappear!" (attacking) * "Die!" (attacking) * "Annihilation! ''(attacking) * "''You shall fall to my vessel." ''(KO party member) * "''Who shall be the next sacrifice?" ''(KO party member) * "''Such.. ferocity..." (taking moderate damage) * "That's... it?" ''(taking moderate damage) * "''My vessel is... collapsing..." ''(defeat) * "''Can this vessel... take no more?" ''(defeat) * "''There... are infinite... other... vessels..." ''(defeat) True Arfoire * ''"I shall show you despair." (her turn) * "You are the next sacrifice." ''(her turn) * ''"Hah... shall we begin?" (her turn) * "What a waste." (attacking) * "Perish!" (attacking) * "Foolish." (attacking) * "Die!" (attacking) * "You cling to hope while being this weak?" ''(KO party member) * ''"Frail child..." (KO party member) * "Useless." (taking weak damage) * "Futile." (taking weak damage) * "What?" (taking moderate damage) * "Inconceivable!" (taking moderate damage) * "Such... power..." (taking high damage) * "Can a mortal... defeat me...?" (defeat) * "You shattered naught but a vessel..." (defeat) Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION General *''"Haaaaaa... Destruction... Everything..."'' *''"Agggghhh... Body... Collapsing..."'' *''"Not enough... This body... Not enough...!"'' *''"C...P...U...s! Groooooaaaah!"'' *"A CPU, is it...?" (Conquest route) *"An exercise in futility. Do you truly believe a sole CPU has the power to stop me?" ''(Conquest route) *"Even if you are here alone, I will show you no mercy in crushing you. Come... tremble before my might... Despite having an incomplete vessel, I hold more than enough strength to stamp out your life!"'' (Conquest route) *''"You have earned my praise. But praise is by no means your victory."'' (Conquest route) *''"Heh, heh, heh... Hahahahahaha! I see. So you have forged that blade using the blood of the other CPUs..."'' (Conquest route) *''"You killed them all. Your friends. Your family. You are all alone in the world."'' (Conquest route) *''"Fascinating. Such an amusing world. Come, show me how strong a sword bathed in the CPUs' blood is..."'' (Conquest route) *''"Wonderful. The power you have put into the sword is enough to end even my life. Victory is yours, CPU."'' (Conquest route) *''"There is no longer a need for me to remain here and destroy this world. For you see, the world is already spiraling toward oblivion..."'' (Conquest route) *''"Of course. A world under the rule of a single entity will surely brim with peace and prosperity... Indeed, a world without strife... A world that knows only peace..."'' (Conquest route) *''"Without strife, without conflict, without competition... Nothing will advance. Nothing will evolve. The people will become complacent and live their lives in peace... The world will stagnate and rot..."'' (Conquest route) *''"The CPU of Gamindustri, hmm? And what of 100 years from now? What of 1,000 years from now? Hahaha... I am limited neither by time nor a physical body. I can wait until this world rots away..."'' (Conquest route) *''"You... Again..."'' *''"Such insults invite death. How odd that you wish to die now, when the world will soon perish."'' *''"You turn your back to the sweet blessing of death? Very well... Struggle to the very end..."'' *''"Before you die along with this world, I will grant you endless despair... For I am destruction incarnate. My manifestation is inevitable. Thus, destruction is inevitable."'' *''"Impressive... Not even this body was enough to quell your rebellion..."'' *''"Eliminating my corporeal forms is futile. All are merely vessels for my will..."'' *''"Perish with this barren land... I must seek out a vessel worthy of carrying out this world's end..."'' *''"Foolishness. You have no means of stopping that which transcends the physical realm..."'' *''"The power of will... of desire... Such a fleeting thing will never be sufficient to stop me!"'' *''"What? You were able to contain all their power inside yourself...?"'' *''"I am the Deity of Sin, Arfoire. I shall grant you the gift of despair before your demise.'' For I am destruction incarnate. My manifestation is inevitable. Thus, destruction is inevitable." ''(Holy Sword route) *"You may have wounded me, but this is nowhere near enough to bring me pause."'' (Holy Sword route) *''"The cursed blade? No... it is...different..."'' (Holy Sword route) *''"Such blinding power... The power of shares... The power of will...!"'' (Holy Sword route) *''"I see... You have found a way to contain all that power in one blade..."'' (Holy Sword route) *''"Insolence... I shall send you, and the will of this world, into the depths of oblivion!"'' *''"Khhhhh... The CPUs... yet again..."'' *''"I will drag you...and all of Gamindustri...down into the darkness with me...!"'' Battle DOS Arfoire * "Death..." ''(her turn) * "''Destruction..." ''(her turn) * "''The apocalypse is nigh..." ''(her turn) * ''"Crumble!" (attacking) * "Die!" (attacking) * "You shall become my next vessel..." (KO party member) * "Who shall die next?" (KO party member) * "Annoyance!" ''(taking weak damage) * "''Such... power..." ''(taking moderate damage) * "''My vessel... is crumbling..." (defeat) * "This vessel... is no more..." (defeat) * "No matter... I have more vessels..." (defeat) True Arfoire *"Who shall it be?" (her turn) *"Embrace despair!" (her turn) *"So it begins..." ''(her turn) *"Crumble!"'' (attacking) *''"Die!" (attacking) *"Foolishness!"'' (attacking) *"Eternal slumber awaits." (KO party member) *"Useless." (taking weak damage) *"Weak." (taking weak damage) *"What...?" (taking moderate damage) *"Such strength..." (taking moderate damage) *"Ungh...this power..." (taking high damage) *"My vessel...is collapsing..." (defeat) *"I... lost?!" (defeat) Category:Arfoire Category:Quotes